


Moon River

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Co-workers, Death, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Funny, Gen, Hot, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Lost Love, Nostalgia, Not Beta Read, Porn Video, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Roommates, Short & Sweet, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: I can't decideWhether you should live or dieOh, you'll probably go to heavenPlease don't hang your head and cryNo wonder whyMy heart feels dead insideIt's cold and hard and petrifiedLock the doors and close the blindsWe're going for a ride





	1. Saturday Comes Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheshe073](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheshe073/gifts), [SC182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC182/gifts), [flowerymeerkat87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerymeerkat87/gifts), [MISSALLBITE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSALLBITE/gifts), [peepyhollow87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepyhollow87/gifts), [whimsical44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsical44/gifts), [CheyChey10142](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyChey10142/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I'm right, I'm right  
> When your wrong, your wrong  
> I'm the bomb...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alternate Universe 
> 
> Place: New Orleans
> 
> Time: Summer of 2010

 

 

 

 

 

 

 "You look amazing, perfect get-up for the interview." Kristen sauntered into my room wearing a relaxed purple t-shirt and black yoga pants. She's off on Sunday's and Mondays and today are her tradtional Workout-Monday's.

"Thanks," I reply appreciatively. I'm wearing a knee-length form-fitting black dress, my shiny black Calvin Klein pumps and a sleek black sweater. "I figured all black was the way to go," I add while applying crimson red matte lip color to my lips. My bestie has no idea how nervous I am.

"I came in to wish you luck and..." She hesitated slightly for a moment and smiled in the way she does when masking nervousness.

"And..." I asked while spraying a little Juicy Couture on my décolletage.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't mention your past jobs." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm just saying..."

"I know how to interview, it's keeping the job that I have issues with. Besides this is a damn vampire bar, not Goldman Sacs." I sassed, rolling my eyes.

"Fair enough, but keep in mind, I've worked there for 5 years and I put in a good word for you." Her perfect blonde brows arched and she waited patiently for me to acknowledged her request.

"And I thank you, Kris, I promise, I won't fuck it up." I smile brightly at her and her big blue eyes beam back at me.

"You got this Nova." She said, I hugged her, then grabbed my black clutch and left.

I'm 23 years old and I've had more jobs than I can count. This year alone I've had 7 and now I'm getting ready for number 8 thanks to my roommate and best friend since junior high. Some of my past co-workers have called high maintenance, not a team player or just plain ole bitchy, but I don't think I'm any of those things. I work hard, I won't tolerate rundown work environments, manipulative supervisors or unfairness of any kind. I suppose the way I go about addressing said infractions could be developed, but when it happens so often one just becomes fucking fed up. I can't count how many times I've been shortchanged, groped, made to clean up puke and shit without gloves or even a face mask. Luckily, I can't imagine this place being anything like that. Kristen seems to love her job and she always comes home with at least 100 bucks every night. She's always asking me to come out and I have, but only once and I did not stay long. I guess I'm still a little afraid of vampires.

Regardless of my fears I really want this job, so I made sure I did my research on the club. Most generic interview questions consist of asking the interviewee what they know about the business. And I must admit, the history of this club was rather intriguing.

NeckRomance is home to New Orleans longest-running industrial electronic nightclubs. Established in 1980, two decades before the vampires came out of the coffin in The Great Revelation of 2000, the bar posed as a Biker Bar only open to the public on weekends. Unbeknownst to most of the world, the clubs 3 owners are vampires. Now, the nightclub is open 7 days a week from 7 PM to 3 AM. On Monday's -DJ Sinister crafts a continuous audio-visual mix show of the latest and the greatest in Dark Metal, hardcore Electronic-Rock, Brit-Pop, Nu-Metal, Wave and more. Tuesday nights DJ Macabre shines with his mixture of Alternative rock, 80's crossover, and New wave punk. Wednesday's and Thursday's are a throwback to the days when the bar posed as a Biker Club. A dozen sultry Burlesque dancers, cleverly named Dracula's Daughters perform today Pop Hits of their choice and men come from all over the world to see the display of stunning women. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday is called The Vampire Weekends with DJ Lestat and his quartet of exotic dancers called Hell Lovers: He is the master at Drum and Bass. Dark-step. Down-tempo and Acid jazz. The atmosphere is dark-decadence for alternative pleasures catering to the artistic, creative and futuristic industrial tendencies of and tortured souls.

Now I guess it's time to put my big girl britches on. It's near 8 PM as I enter the employee entrance as instructed by Alex, one of the bar's owners. He called me last night and told me that he'd be waiting behind the crimson doors.

And there he was. A tall statuesque figure standing at the end of a dimly lit the hall. I swiftly gathered were I was. This is the hallway that leads to the restrooms. 

My eyes quickly adjust to the lighting as I swiftly near him.  He's tall, taller than the average man, at least 6'4. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. I guess he must get used to that, the sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they looked his way, followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a weak ass smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Nova McQueen." My name is Alex Northman.

"Nice to meet you, Alex," I said, listening to my own voice hitch. He had strong arched brows and eyelashes so thick, it could be illegal.And then his eyes- they were deep and catastrophic, a vivid baby blue as a great body of water that softly melted into a milky green. This close, I could see the flecks of silver in his eyes. He had distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw, his pale skin made him look devilishly handsome. Unbelievably, he got better the more I looked. 

Please follow me."  He turned and pushed through the doors of the parlor where he found refuge in the softness of an old plush chair. A soothing yellow glow emanated from matching Tiffany lamps on an antique end of the tables. 

The parlor doors swung open again and my breath was taken away. Two more tall, handsome, blonds entered the room. Neither of them spoke as they pushed over a chair, they took a seat, each on the opposite side of Alex, as they did so, their gazes never faltered from mine. 

"Nova McQueen, this is my brother Charlie." He motioned to the man on the left. His face was simply beautiful. Well defined, with a sharp jaw and angular cheekbones. The complexion of his skin going well with his ocean-like eyes. and he smiled at me, his smile was wolfish, almost sinister. Even though my heart was beating faster than a shooting star, I tried my best not to appear nervous, but it was almost as if he could sense it anyway. "And my brother Chris." Alex motioned to the right and I was greeted by another ridiculously handsome man. His bone structure was fine and perfectly symmetrical. It was manly and he leered at me with the same wicked grin. 

Now I'm sitting just an arm's length away from three of the sexiest men I've ever seen in my whole goddamn life. They don't even look like vampires. They are all dressed in blue; Alex in a blue sweater, Charlie in a blue blazer and Chris in a blue Henley, accompanied by dark blue jeans and black boots. 

"Nice to meet you, Charlie and Chris," I said and neither of them replied, they just keep leering at me. Their eyes roamed over me, from my hair to my feet. For a fleeting moment, I wonder if they can see through my clothes. Surely Kristen would have told me about that? 

"You were recommended by one of our best employees Kristen Ravenscroft," Alex said. He didn't look at me the way the way his brothers did. His eyes only peered into mine as if he was searching for something and I held the answers. It was comforting and I found myself becoming relaxed again. 

"Yes, she told me nothing but great things about your establishment, and all of my visits have been enjoyable," I said and took in a deep breath, a little unbelieving at how good I sounded. 

"So why haven't you visited us more often?" Charlie asked. 

Got damn it. Kristen did not prepare me for this!

 

 

 

 


	2. Turn Out The Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the world's indeed a stage  
> And we are merely players  
> Performers and portrayers  
> Each another's audience  
> Outside the gilded cage  
> Living in the limelight  
> The universal dream  
> For those who wish to seem

 

Nova had a strong desire to wallop the pompous smirk off Charlie's handsome face. How dare he ask such a self-serving question, she thought.

_What I do in my free time is my own damn business._

She paused, but only for a moment, and then strategically shifted her gaze from impish Charlie to cool Alex and she was instantly able to gather her thoughts.

"I've always worked nights at all of my previous jobs, so I didn't have time to visit your fine establishment, although I certainly wanted too."

_You go girl!_

Nova let out another deep breath of relief, as she did; she noticed Alex's eyes lowered from her seeking gaze down to her ample breast. His gazes lingered upon the rise and fall of her perky bosoms; He had the most tasteful dirty grin on his stunningly chiseled face. The young woman's cheeks began to warm with a sensation that was new to her; his gaze held such influence; most people would be intimidated by this. Most would wilt under such a stare. But not Nova, she was a master at keeping her cool.

"May I suggest auditioning for the exotic dancer position?" Charlie proposed while admiring her lovely curves; he was certain that she could give the current dancers something to aspire for. "I think you'd fit in perfectly." Charlie pictured her as a vampire, fangs extended, topless, and skillfully dancing in nothing but wet leather pants and thigh-high boots.

"I'll have to decline that offer." A slow smile crossed her lips; she was too flattered to be offended. "I'm here for the bartending position; if that's not available, I'm willing to waitress."

"Would you be willing to do some promotional modeling for the business?" Chris asked while imagining her dressed as a Victoria Secrets runway model, instead of white wings hers are black, and her panties are red-lace and leave very little to the imagination. He'd be the photographer in a private session with just the two of them.

"That would depend on the subject matter," Nova replied with a slow thoughtful nod. Again, she had to look away from the vampire, his eyes still resting on her like she was a shot of single malt. His stare was as uncomfortable as a chorus-girl's corset. "I won't model topless, nude, or with tobacco or alcohol products. I know this is a bar, but I don't want my image to be associated with those sorts of things." She tucked a long dark hair behind ears and crossed shapely legs. "Other than that, I suppose modeling would be okay."

"Out of all the jobs you've held, what was your worst?" Alex questioned, smiling and inclining his head, eagerly waiting for a response.

_Well, this is certainly the worse interview I've held._

"My first job, I was 17 and working at Fun House Pizza. The first night a kid ate a bunch of pizza, jumped in the bouncy balls and threw up all over the place. I had to clean it all up." The giggle finally emerged and she concluded. "I couldn't eat pizza for 3 years after that."

Alex nodded silently, it was a difficult task staying focused, such vivid images of Nova cascaded in his mind. She was in his home office, dressed in a white off the shoulder, sweater. Instead of sitting primly in the office chair, her toned, yet curvaceous form is provocatively splayed across his black leather sofa, her sweet cinnamon eyes meet his, suggestively, watching him as his sea blue eyes roam all over her and linger on her smooth, mahogany legs.

"What is the best advice anyone has ever given you?" Alex asked, needing to know more.

Confusion reigned in Nova, she'd never been asked this question before, as a matter of fact, she'd never been asked any of the questions they were asking.

"Well my mother gives the best advice," she started, deep in thought, and then finished, "Never change who you are for someone else. And never doubt myself. Her exact words: You don't tell yourself no. Let other people tell you no."

He gazed so intently at each divot of her lips as if it could map out ancient seas and find the true north. He watched her like she had the stars in her hands and soft petals at her feet. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let go.

"Would you consider becoming my personal assistant?" Alex asked. The way he said the word 'my personal' was very suggestive, slow and deliberate; his raspy voice was smooth like a glass surface.

Dirty grins were now plastered across the vampires' faces, as they waited for a response.

For Alex, the excitement wired his body like he was plugged into the mains. He felt like his brain was on fast-forward and there was no off switch.

No longer able to hide, Nova wore a puzzled expression.

"I-I uh...I thought I was interviewing for the bartending position?"

The woman, disregarding his silent salutation, continued to stare at him wild-eyed, as a damned soul in purgatory might look at Satan. It wasn't just the cool blue eyes; it was the intelligence behind them that did it. For Alex, staring into her eyes gave him a thrill that was hard to get another way.

The two were enthralled in such a heated gaze, they did not notice Chris and Charlie exit the room.

Alex found himself attracted to her with the kind of heady trance that brings a butterfly to nectar. She was just the right blend of shy and sweet, nothing like the women he'd grown accustomed to meeting. She was like a breath of fresh air - like a refreshing drink of cool water after hours in a desert. She made him feel again.

"Look, I know ya'll don't get much chocolate around here." She stated, thinking back to the last time she was there. She was the only dark-skinned woman among a sea of pale, thin blondes, "but let's get this straight, I am not here to strip, fuck or be bitten." She was certain that her molasses colored body, toffee eyes, and rosewood lips were the reason the vampires were shamefully flirting with her.

"It is not the color of your skin, hair or eyes that draw me to you, Nova McQueen. So though it is your beauty that I look upon and admire, know that the attraction runs deep at my core. I don't do superficial, I never did."

Alex's eyes were mesmerizing, they grabbed deep inside of her and when he said those words, it was as if her brain had been reprogrammed and overridden. It was as if all her previous interests had been deleted and replaced with the image of his face and the sound of his voice. There is something about Alex and Nova that matches.

Alex was used to seeing his applicants appear ill-at-ease in their interview suits, but this young woman wore it like a second skin. Before each question she paused, head tilted to one side just a smidgen, and then she delivered an articulate answer. A few years ago she must have been a girl, the apple of her father's eye and giving her mother a hard time. Her long dark hair flowed like waves past her shoulders and her makeup was well applied. Her skin had a honeyed glow and her lips were crimson and plump. Doubtless, she'd been waiting a while to step out as her own person, to be the boss of herself. She didn't know it yet, but she was hired. The other interviews he had scheduled were just a formality now.

 

 


	3. Crimson Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation."

Need I even ask for your decision?" Chris spoke nonchalantly as he entered Alex's office and slid into the chair where Nova had been seated. "Might I add, she is certainly a beautiful one, "He paused for a moment, inhaling the sweet fragrance that lingered in the air, “with the most intoxicating scent."

"No need to ask, and yes, my doll is just as fragrant and lovely as the day we met." Alex raised his eyebrow at his brother, but did not look up at him, he was too busy creating an offer letter for Tara.

"It is obvious she doesn't remember any of it, you saw to that."

"It was for the best," Alex muttered as he finished creating his file.

"If you say so." he retorted and with a course rolled of his aqua blue eyes, he stood from the seat, turned away and slowly stepped towards the door, he stopped at the entrance and turned to face his brother again.

Eric had slouched back in his seat, his furrowed brow indicating he was deep in thought.

"I don't believe in coincidence, I believe in fate," Chris added.

"And I believe in feeding and fucking at least twice a night." Charlie approached the office door with the speed that only a vampire possessed, "I imagine you will too, now that your bronze goddess has returned." he added with a hearty chuckle.

A sigh of discontent escaped Alex's throat, his jaw clenched and he tented his fingers before he replied, "Charles..." he began, but Charlie was not finished.

"Well-Well-Well!" Charlie's voice boomed, “Seems I was wrong," pursing his lips in fake contemplation, "given your dismal disposition, I suppose I'll continue to bear witness to my melancholy brother for several more decades."

"No one is forcing you to remain a partner," Alex replied as he reclined further back into his seat. "You are free to take your share and part ways with the business at will." 

"And you know that shall never, happen, Charlie snickered at his brother's audacity, "I'd simply like to be in control of staffing again, so why don't you just leave the hiring up to me for the next round of interviews."

Chris wagged his finger at Charlie, "And that shall never happen, have you forgotten little brother...the last time you were in charge of staffing; it was nothing short of a disaster."

"I think it all turned out well..." He smirked, thinking back to the memory of his three favorite fang bangers Ginger, Dawn, and Yvette. "Quite well for me," he slid his tongue across his fangs. "Everyone got fucked, sucked and killed."

"Savage," Alex hissed behind gritted teeth. "If our father was with us what would he think of your reckless behavior?" He snapped at his insufferable brother.

"He'd be just fine, Alex" Charlie spat out his brother's name like it was a curse word. "We're fucking vampires, that's what we do!"

Charlie's glare wasn't intentionally cold; his face somehow lacked the mobility others had. His eyes would rest on a point, and he'd stay like that. Others would alter their paths not to cross his. It was like the elongated eye contact demanded a greater degree of physical separation. It wasn't something he ever noticed himself, but to his brother, Alex, it was obvious and he felt a spark of contamination by association he wasn't proud of. What he was proud of is how well Nova handled him. She has always been a strong human, much stronger than most, both in body and mind. Alex's nostrils engulfed the delicate hint of vanilla in the air, and with it, his brain flooded with pictures of her. Her face just as pretty as the first day he saw her, her eyes twinkling with laughter and her teeth glistening as she smiled. So much time had passed since then, and all Alex had left of her was the occasional fleeting memory. Until last night, he had lost the sound of her voice and the touch of her skin. His chest ached as he thought of what he had lost. No one had ever replaced her, and no one ever would.

Alex stood from behind his desk, as he did, he scooped up the file and placed it in the cabinet, "My dear brothers, Nova shall never know about our past or there shall be consequences this is my chance to start anew and I won't let anything ruin that."

 

 

"Alex towered over me and looked at me so intensely. I felt like, if he wanted to, he could swallow me alive." Nova explained as she sipped her coffee, her roommate listened, hanging on to every single word. "I was afraid, that excited me... sexually excited me...GOD, that's so fucked up."

"I told you that the Northman's are the sexiest fucking vampires in all of Louisiana!" Kristen exclaimed, her smile morphed into a full-blown giggle, "Did any of them flirt with you?"

"Yes!" Nova smiled, thinking back on the strange interview, "All three of them actually..."

"Really, all of them?!" Kristen's brows arched in sheer awe and curiosity.

Nova was not at all pleased that she was so astonished by the fact.

"Well don't sound so damn surprised," Nova groused, "You're the one who said little black dresses and red lips drive vampires crazy."

"Oh chill out Nov, I didn't mean it that way," She smiled at her friend tenderly, she will never understand why Nova cannot see how beautiful she is. "It's just when I had my interview with Alex, he was strictly business; very basic generic interview questions, nothing like what you said he asked. I didn't even see Charlie and Chris until several nights later. All three were cold and disengaging to me for months." Kristen stood from her seat, grabbed the coffee pot and refilled both of their cups. "The first time Alex and I had a conversation was when he promoted me to a bartender, nowadays Chris compliments me when I wear certain outfits and Charlie," she made a face indicating her distaste, "At least once a night he invites me and several other girls to his dungeon for sex."

"Oh hell no!" Nova's brow furrowed, "I knew from the jump he was a nasty pig, I'm still not sure what to make of Chris, although it sounds like he may have a crush on you."

"Nah," Kristen smiled and took a sip of her hot beverage, "He could have had me a long time ago, but he's never made a move." Her expression marred with disappointment, "So what did you think of Alex, to me, he's the one no one can figure out..."

Nova let out a deep thoughtful sigh, "It's strange, although he's this completely intimidating vampire, I felt this familiarity... like I knew him... he could tell I was nervous and he gave me a look... and it relaxed me, still, I don't know how I managed to answer any questions," Nova sat back in her seat, "When it's all said and done, I hope I got the job, I'm fucking broke." She added with a wry chuckle.

"Based on what you said, I have no doubt that you got the job," at the same time, thinking about her friend's experience with the three men she'd work with the last five years. It seems she'd seen a totally different side of the cold old vampires, a more warm, vulnerable side, "It's Wednesday night so Eric will call you tonight and ask you to come in for a trial run." she added.

"So I'd better be ready to work tonight then..." Her stomach began doing somersaults at the thoughts of what was to come, "I gotta find something hot to wear, I need those tips!"

"I've got this crazy hot bustier you can borrow, come check it out!" Kristen let out a high pitched squealed as she leaped out of her seat to her bedroom closet, Nova squealed too and was hot on her heels.

Kristen dashed over to her closet, yanked the garment off the hanger and handed it to her roommate.

"Damn bitch, this bustier IS fucking perfect!" Nova palmed the material of the black and red D&G bustier, the garment was soft with a silky and rigid underwire. Nova pulled off her tank top and slipped on the garment. The top fit her perfectly, the floral print mesh panels and hook-and-eye closures are at center back, were stylish and sexy, "Thank you, Krissy!" she added, now she was full blown nervous, she felt like she was getting ready for a date instead of getting ready for work.

"Of course hun, feel free to borrow whatever you want."

"Right on sister, thank you, but I'll only need to borrow a few tops and just for a little while, I'll get my black and red sexy wardrobe on point once I start making money again."

She nodded, "Sounds good to me, I'm going to have lunch with mom at Broussard's in a couple of hours, want to come with?"

"No thanks, I need to rest up this afternoon, I plan on giving it my all tonight."

"Good idea, I'll bring you back your favorite Cobb salad," Kristen winked at her friend and grabbed her cellular phone from her nightstand.

"You’re the best K, I love you." Nova smiled. "I've got some leggings and boots to go with this."

"I know and, love you too hun," Kristen replied, plopped on her bed and began texting on her phone.

Nova smiled as she left the room with her borrowed garment.

 


	4. Chasing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is your next installment of the Moon River Series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've been 'round the world
> 
> Looking for love in the strangest places
> 
> Don't you think it's time you confess your love to me?

**NOVA POV**

Just like K had said, Alex called me and offered me the job. I gladly accepted and as expected, he asked me to come in tonight at 8 PM. I'll be trained by a bartender named Debbie, my pay is minimum wage plus tips.

And that is all good, so I'm not sure why my stomach did somersaults listening to him speak, he said nothing to make me nervous or excited, he was formal and direct, he didn't even say 'goodbye' before he hung up the phone.

Yet here I am, just as nervous as can be.

Ridiculous!

I recalled the time I had been to the club with Krissy and she'd shown me around the huge building, the downstairs VIP, the dancer's dressing rooms, and the offices. Plus, I've served drinks at bars, nightclubs, and restaurants all over Louisiana, so besides the few specialty drinks exclusive to only NecRomance, it won't be much that Debbie can teach me.

The only difference now is that I'm working at a vampire bar and my bosses are some of the sexiest vampires I've ever seen.

Maybe this is cause to be a little nervous...But I'm a lot of nervous.

Man, I needed a joint so bad my hands shook as I grab the papers and rolled me a fat one. But once I took that first hit and my lungs filled with the intoxicating smoke, by the time I exhaled all of my nervousness subsided. Grand puffs of smoke curled around my head, and I felt at ease as the familiar aroma swelled around me. I drop the joint in my ashtray and took a swift look in the mirror. My makeup is flawless, I grab my brush, brushing my hair smooth, pulling some to the front, draping it over my chest. After a few moments of preening, I glance at my watch, grab my small pocketbook, gave myself one last assuring glance in the mirror and I left.

When I arrived at the club at 7:45, the parking lot was nearly full, and there was a long ass line of people at the door. I was a little surprised to see the club so busy on a Wednesday night, but this is the most popular night spot in New Orleans. I cruise around back and pulled into the employee parking lot, parking my Honda next to a bad-ass black Corvette. I imagine the car must belong to one of the owners, but I didn't spend another moment trying to figure out which one.

Inside, down the dimly lit hall, I pass a few patrons as they went into the restroom. This bar is very progressive; they have a male, female and unisex bathrooms.

Suddenly, I hear a whooshing noise and just like that, he's standing before me. He steps from the shadows, stealing my breath and the heat from my skin as he touches my bare shoulder with a cold rough hand and I almost jumped away from him. There wasn't anyone behind me just a second ago.

"Hello, Nova." He greeted me, his voice deep and raspy, his mesmerizing blue eyes hungrily envelop mine and pulled my feet towards him. His tousled long blonde hair was well-groomed, thick and lustrous. His face, so strong and defined, his features molded from granite. His hazel eyebrows sloped downwards in a serious expression. His perfect lips ripe for the kissing.

"Hello Alex," I replied, gulped and took a deep breath. There was no doubt he could sense my nervousness; his playful smirk left me no doubt.

"Follow me, I have a few forms for you to complete."

"Okay," I replied and followed him.

In his office stood a red-haired woman, it was hard to tell if her hair was natural or dyed. But her expression left no doubt; she was pissed, she obviously did not want to be here. I said a little prayer, hoping this was not Debbie.

"Nova, this is Debbie, Debbie- Nova," Alex spoke while pulling open a file cabinet, reaching in and grabbing a folder.

"Nice to meet you, Debbie," I smile, stepped near her, extending my hand, expecting her to do the same. Instead, she crosses her arms over her flat chest and callously rolled her blood-shot eyes letting me know she was irritated and I was the cause.

"So Nora, imma teach ya how ta make these specialty drinks, hope ya catch on fast, cause I'm only showin ya once." She practically hissed at me.

"Okay, thank you..." I replied, I kept my smile, but now, I was totally faking it. I'm sure shes not going to make this easy for me. My throat became dry and I thought I'd never shake off the performance jitters. Still, if I want to get tipped the way Kristen does, I'd better get this shit right.

"Can I go now…I'm missing out on my money?" She asked, removing her vile glare from me. When she looked at Alex, her expression softened and her cheeks reddened. "Will ya send her out when she's done?"

Alex was glaring back at her, his playful smile had drawn into a hard line across his face.

"Nova, please have a seat." He asked me while staring daggers at her.

I sat down in the same chair that I had for my interview and he sat across from me; at the same time, he handed me the folder from the file cabinet.

Debbie walked over to one of the chairs and was moving it towards Alex.

"I did not ask you to sit." He said sharply to the waif of a woman.

She stopped dead in her tracks and backed away to the spot she had been standing in.

"How many specialty drinks do we serve at NecRomance...Debbie?" He asked, saying her name like he hated it.

"We have three human specialty drinks, our very own True Blood Pinot Noir and three types of True Blood, types A, B, and O."

She didn't seem bothered at all by Alex's rigid demeanor towards her, in fact, she seemed happy that he was simply acknowledging her.

"Tell us about the specialty drinks."

"The best seller is the Midnight Rendezvous, the ingredients are 2 ounces 100% agave silver tequila,1-ounce lemon juice, 8 blackberries, 5 fresh sage leaves, 1 teaspoon maple syrup Dash of orange bitters Garnish, it's served with Dry Ice. The next best is the Vampyre Vodka Martini, the ingredients are 2 strawberries, hulled and sliced 1 oz. blood orange juice 1/2 oz. lemon juice 1 teaspoon sugar half a strawberry, for garnish. Everyone's favorite nightcap is the Chateau Du Vampire, the ingredients are 3 ounces of vanilla vodka 1 ounce Kahlua 1 ounce crème De Cacao and 1 ounce chilled espresso." Debbie let out a deep breath and smiled proudly at Alex.

"What are the prices?" He asked.

"All specialty drinks are $7.50, we serve over twenty-four types of red wine and it's $7.00, we have twelve different kinds of bottled beer and they're $4.00 and seven kinds of draft beers at $3.00 a mug." Debbie's smile was so outrageously big, it was almost comical. She was really loving the attention she was getting from Alex, even though it was not the type of attention any normal person would want. Still, this is very helpful, I am certain, I can make the specials, and the rest of the drink menu is a cake walk.

"Debbie..." He said harshly, "Write down everything you just told me."

She dug into her apron and pulled out a small notepad and ink pen, and then started jotting.

"Nova," He whispered softly to me. The moment I looked at him, I felt that unexplained feeling again. His eyes are so mesmerizing, deep-ocean blue, flecks of silvery light performed ballets throughout, the way he said my name sent waves of desire through my core. Lord, I wish he'd stop doing that. I'm trying to focus here.

"Yes Alex," I replied, trying my best not to smile at him, but the moment I said his name, his stern glare melted and an unbearably sexy smirk emerged.

"Please review your offer letter and complete your tax forms."

"Okay." I pulled an ink pen from my purse and got started. As I did, his eyes never left me. I move my gaze to the left and out of the corner of my eyes I could see 'Big Red' staring daggers at me. If her eyes could shoot fire, I'd be toast.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Debbie asked, unable to mask her disappointment, she was able to manage a wary smile as she neared him, nervously handing him the notepad.

Alex yanked the notepad from her hand and huffed in disgust. "Your handwriting is atrocious." He grumbled as he flipped through the pages, "You are dismissed, please bring in Hadley, she has a much better demeanor than you."

Oh, snap! I did not see that coming!

"Oh okay..." She mumbled and quickly left the office. I could have sworn she was about to cry.

I signed the last form, closed my employee file and handed it to Alex. He took the folder with one hand, and with the other, handed me Debbie's notepad.

He was right, her writing was horrible, but I could read it, best of all, I've already remembered it.

"Thank you, Alex." I said this time I'm able to stifle my smile, "I think, I'm all ready to work."

"We shall see." He said with that devilish smirk of his.

Just then, a short blond woman walked in.

"Nova this is Hadley, Hadley- Nova."

"Hello Nova, that's a pretty name." She said, smiling brightly, her hand extended as she neared me.

"Thank you, Hadley, nice to meet you." I stood to meet her and shook her hand. She had on very high wedge shoes, yet she was the same height as me with my kitten-heels on.

"Hadley, who are your favorite customers that are in our company tonight?" Alex asked her, with his eyes still fixed on me.

"That would be Aaron and Andy, they're twins who always tip very well."

"Please ask them to try out our specialty drinks on the house, as a training lesson for Nova."

"Well, they only drink draft beer, but I bet the girls they flirting with tonight will certainly take us up on that offer!" She piped up, looking directly at me. "Come on Nova, let's see what you got!"

She was very excited and eager to help me. I like this gal.

"Yes let us see what you are made of Nova," Alex said with that pornographic look in his eyes and suddenly my defenses are just paper, a paper that is being soaked by the rapidly falling drops of desire.

God help me…

* * *

**ALEX POV**

How is that remotely possible that my dead heart is somersaulting with her sitting dangerously close to me? Her raven hair whipping haphazardly in a way I have come to adore, dark, almond eyes locking me in a trance with such intensity; she is unaware of the repercussions and looking away is unthinkable. The dimples that indent in the corners of her mahogany embellished skin is my last coherent thought as my mind raced with the possibilities of Nova being mine…again…

That night three years ago, I was her release, her escape... not that she was easy, she knew what she wanted and there was no possible way I would not yield to such a divine creature. No other woman has been able to please me the way she did.

One touch and the intoxication was instant.

Her eyes wandered around the crowd. Mine stayed locked on her. When our eyes final met, she took a few long deep breaths, enchanting me with the rise and fall of her bountiful breasts as she did so. And of course, the blush that accompanied it was a dead giveaway. She was just as enraptured by me as I am of her.

This game of desire is one I have not played since my first encounter with her a few years ago. There's something about Nova that wakes the pure side of me, the best side, all the facets of myself that only require love to be healthy and whole. Should I have eternity to be with her I would sink into serenity, just content to be close.

My brothers would question my sanity…

I'm well but truly smitten.

"May I have a True Blood, type O please?"

I slid into the bar seat at the very end of the bar.

"Sure thing, Alex."

A deep curve of her lips makes the world stop for her. A smile that brings back a million memories in a split second. She has a smile that makes you feel happy and just a bit more human.

She sauntered around across the bar giving me an eyeful of her dangerous curves in the process, she removes the bottle of synthetic blood from the refrigerator and places it in the microwave.

"How does that stuff taste?" She asked me watching me take a slight nip.

"Horrible," I answer, handing her a 100 dollar bill; my hand lightly touches hers and she felt the electricity in her skin. Her skin was still soft as silk and I found I hungered to touch more of it.

"Keep it," I say, with a smile. "I noticed my patrons are very pleased with your work and so am I."

"Why thank you," She arched her raven brow at me, "Do you always tip this well?"

"No, I have never desired to drink synthetic blood."

She wet her plum fuckable lips, then bit them inwards, peering at me with curiosity. "I'm guessing you prefer the real thing." Her rich and smoky doe eyes narrowed, showing her scrutiny.

"Yes I do, but only from willing participants."

"Oh, well, I suppose that's okay." She said, lowering her eyes in thought and then looking at me through long, fluttering eyelashes. The sweet aroma of her arousal was undeniable.

"It is more than okay, it is quite pleasurable, for the giver and receiver. In fact…I know you'd enjoy it very much."


	5. Tonight is Written in Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the Moon River series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ready to die and nobody can save me…

 

Not a bad night, I made 300.00 dollars in tips, all of my coworkers are really cool except for bitter ole Debbie aka Big Red, and all I had to do was clean the bar area. No restroom duties for me here! This bar actually has a clean-up crew that does all that.

The test customers and the regulars all loved the way I made the drinks tonight, not too strong, not too sweet. That group gave me my first $100.00 in tips. Around 10 PM Andy and Aaron's bros showed up and ordered a ton of drinks and the next $100.00 trickled in like rain. A little after midnight is when I made my easiest $100.00; Alex ordered a True Blood which he did not drink and proceeded to flirt with me while Hadley and I closed the bar.

When 'Bubbles', that's my nickname for Hadley, finished tallying the earnings, she put the cash in the bank bags and handed it to Alex. We talked and walked all the way to our cars. Bubbles, waved goodbye at me as she rolled on out in her white Jeep Wrangler and I proceeded to unlock the cherry red door of my car.

That's when I was enveloped by that all too familiar whooshing sound. I braced myself for the brooding vampire, willing myself not to jump; but I did anyway. I had to laugh, I just don't think I'll ever get used to that. I suppose most people would be startled at being abruptly approached in a dark alley, the funny thing is I was half expecting it. I could tell Alex didn't want me to leave.

"Hello Nova," Charlie whispered to me with that dirty grin plastered across his mouth. He looks just like Alex when he smiles.

"Hello and goodnight," I say to Charlie as I open my car door and toss my purse into the passenger seat. I am done getting hit on by sexy blonde vampires (well for tonight anyway, they can certainly flirt with me all they want tomorrow) besides I know what he wants and I am not going to his sex dungeon.

"Before you go, I have something to show you." He said and before I could protest he moved his arm from behind his back and in his hand he held a small camcorder.

I couldn't deny being curious so I moved in closer. He pushed the button and there it was. A nasty ole sex tape. There was a really hot young looking vampire with dark hair talking and walking down the stairs, but I didn't pay attention to what he was saying because he was naked as a jay-bird and he had a really nice body... He's walking into the dungeon; and oh my, my, my...there's Alex! He's also butt ass naked, he and the dark-haired vampire start talking, but again I am not listening, I am looking at Alex's huge...

"Why are you showing me this?" I jerk my eyes away from the screen and muster up the best 'I'm offended' glare at him.

"Keep watching..." Is all he said, as he continued to watch eagerly. He seemed hell-bent on me watching, so I went ahead and watched Alex's sex tape.

In the distance I can see a woman, she has chocolate brown skin and a very petite body. She is also stark naked and laid across the red satin sheets of the king-sized bed. As the camera got closer I gasped out loud. The woman on the bed looks just like me!

"That's not me!" I hissed at him and he just laughed, irritating the hell out of me.

Now I know why they were acting like that. They all think I'm a porn star!

"It is, you just don't remember, now keep watching. It gets better..."

"Bullshit..." I mumble, still, I can't seem to pull my eyes away from the video.

"Does this remind you of a dream you've had?" Charlie asked me, while we watched the video, his face was no longer devious, and he had a look of nostalgia instead.

"Did you do this Charlie?" I asked, outraged at such a question, although the answer was yes, there was no way I was going to tell him that. A few years ago, for several months I had dreams that I was being ravished by two sexy bodied mysterious men. I was never able to remember the faces, nor did I care too because it was just a dream. A very vivid sensual dream...

"Yes, I videotaped you, because you asked me too and I am grateful you did."

"Look…" He said firmly and at that moment, the camera zooms in for a close-up of the woman they think is me. She smiles erotically at the camera and her skin is beautifully radiant with a soft sheen of sweat. Alex is licking, sucking her dark brown nipples while the other vampire is going down on her.

"May I have a taste, Nova?" I hear Charlie ask my porn star look-alike from behind the camera.

"No, not one drop Charlie, this is what happens when you watch a girl get picked on and don't lift a finger to help." she said, her voice even sounds just like mine, "You get to watch the heroes get the girl."

And then porn star Nova nudges the dark-haired vampire and he moves his head from between her legs, giving Charlie an eyeful. Her sex is glistening as a tiny bit of blood, from the bite slowly runs down her inner thigh. I hear Charlie groan from behind the camera.

"Who else has seen this?" I hiss at him.

"Only Chris, I wanted him to see what he missed that night; Alex..." He paused for a moment and that sweet look of nostalgia washed over his face again, "nor the vampire in the film have seen it. Why would they after having the real thing?"

"You are so nasty," I growled, "and that is not me!"

"It is and as sexy as you are, you are not the only reason this tape is special to me." He said, staring off into a faraway place. "Thank you, Nova." He smiled at me and just like that, he disappeared into the shadows of the night.

"That wasn't me!" I shouted out in the empty parking lot.

I was mortified. That was defiantly me.

I was wearing the pearl earrings that great-grandma Mae gave to me on my seventeenth birthday. But why in the hell don't I remember any of that? Did Alex and that other vampire take advantage of me? If they did, you couldn't tell by the video. It looked like I was really, really enjoying myself.

I marched back into the bar. Alex had some explaining to do! Dashing down the hall past the cleaning crew at 3 AM is not how I expected my night to end I almost slipped on the wet floors as I swung open Alex's door. Of course, he was not surprised to see me, I am sure he could hear me running like a cheetah, sounding like a rhino from a mile away.

"We made a sex tape?" I shouted breathlessly as I storm into the office and marched up to his desk.

"It was so much more to me than just sex." He spoke in such a simple and decisive tone from behind the desk.

"Why- why did you take away my memories, who was the other guy with us, and why was Charlie videotaping it to show Chris!?" I huffed, I couldn't even look him in the eyes I was so ashamed, I wanted to cry.

"Because of what happened to you before we made love, the way we met was truly out of the ordinary." He answered so smoothly. A wary smile crossed his sexy lips, my body numbed as he approached and I became painfully conscious of why my body reacted towards him the way it does. I turn and leaned against the desk to steady myself

"You had no right to do that, you took something that belonged to me and that's just not fair."

"I had no choice, which was the terms of your release."

"My release? I don't understand?"

"You were captured and taken as punishment for a crime."

"I committed a crime?"

"You did not, but your would-be maker was charged and sentenced; and if not for my maker, you would have become a vampire against your will, Talbot despises women, and he would have treated you very badly."

"Is your maker the vampire in the sex tape?"

"Yes, his name was Godric and he met the true death shortly after our encounter, which is why Charlie is so fond of the tape and of you."

"Well, that explains some things, but I still want to know how I and why I was kidnapped and how we ended up in a threesome."

"We will never know why the Ancient Pythoness choose you beautiful one. Perhaps it was the same reason I wanted you, I begged my father to ask for your pardon. I knew if he asked she just might yield. And she did, there was not a vampire in all seven areas who did not admire Godric. Her pardon did come with harsh conditions, and that is why you have no recollection of our night, why I stayed away from you, but you found me...I never believed in fate until now."

"Well, how do you suppose The Ancient Python got her hands on me in the first place?"

"I do not know, the Ancient Ones take who they please, not letting anyone stand in their way. We all gathered at a very isolated steel industrial plant. You were yanked out of the trunk of a car by your long raven hair and that is when I knew I wanted you to be mine."

"What did I do to make me so irresistible?"

"You took a tire-iron to a vampire's head crushing his skull in before they could properly restrain you, I heard it took weeks for Malcolm to recover."

"Serves him right, no one pulls my hair!"

He's eating me with his eyes, his hands are folded around my back, drawing me in closer. As irritated as I was, I wanted to protest, but his embrace comforted me and I became lax in his arms.

"I was witness to how much fight you have in you. And it was not only a fight to survive, you seem to have a certain blood-lust, which matches my own. I've not seen a human fight like that since I was a human myself. My Astrid fought like you, she was a warrior until the very end. For if you die in battle, you die with honor, and you Nova are quite divine."

"Thank you...and thank you for helping me that night. I like being alive and if I was to become a vampire, I'd want it to be with someone who wants to be with me." I confessed and he didn't need to say a word, I knew he felt the same. His strong, slightly calloused hands held mine as he stared deep into my eyes, and I sighed "I believe what you said happened, still I wish I could remember that night."

He waves his other hand in a spiral motion and there is a golden shimmer. Then, out of nowhere, he is holding a ring, the color of amethyst. He hands it to me and I turn it over in my hand, perplexed.

"Slide the ring onto your right index finger and your stolen memories shall be returned."

I place the ring on my finger, a flood of memories came crashing in like violent waves on the ocean. My mind is back in time, living in my body from three years ago. I was leaving the restaurant after closing up to an empty parking lot and was attacked from behind, quickly everything went black. I woke up in the trunk of a car, tied up and with a splitting headache, my half-naked body was covered in sores and bruises. I had just finished untying my hands and feet when the trunk opened, I grabbed the tire iron and bashed the nearest vampire's skull in, an eyeball pops out, his knees buckle and he falls to the ground.

"I'm not afraid to die!" I shouted out gloriously, to the six vampires that surround me, hissing and growling like a cat fixated on its prey. "My favorite song is 'Ready To Die' so fuck all of you and let's get it over with!" I hiss and spat like a fiend as I held the tire iron firmly in my hands, daring the next vampire to take a shot. Surprisingly none of them did, and that's when I see Alex and Godric talking to the Ancient Pythoness, I can't hear what they are saying, but all the vampires around me can. Now a sea of blank faces, including Charlie's stared back at me with growing interest and curiosity, they are wondering why Godric and Alex are intervening.

"Release her." Was all the ancient vampire Queen said, and just like that, all the vampires began to leave.

After a few minutes, I was alone with Alex and Godric. They both slowly approached me and I dropped the tire iron. Alex lifted me off my feet cradling me in his arms like a father would his child and flew away with me. Alex and his maker Godric fed me their blood, removing all my injuries, they saved me from becoming a vampire and in return for their good deed, I had the wildest, most amazing sex with them. I suppose the adrenaline rush caused my libido to rise, with that came the need to reiterate the fact that I was still alive. For them it was simple, I reminded them of their past and they wanted to know me better.

I took the ring off and I was back in Alex's office. I blushed and blushed some more.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, placing the magical rock back in his palm.

"It belonged to a friend of Godric's her name was Willa."

"Was...has Willa passed too?"

"Yes Willa was half witch, half vampire, she sacrificed herself so that my father would not die alone and left me her most valued position.

"I didn't know such a thing could exist, her or her amazing jewel," I commented, I wanted to ask him so much more about his father's death, but I thought it best to let him tell me what he wants too.

"So you, Chris and Charlie are biological brothers and vampire brothers."

"Correct. In that order, both times, we had all lost our entire families to war. And we too were on the break of death one night when Godric entered our camp in Tóftir and choose us."

"WOW!" I said aloud. Really, there was not much else to say. I tried to imagine what life and death would be like, at the same time I cringed. I didn't understand why death fascinated me so much. One thing for is for sure: I am certainly feeling Alex. Despite all the opportunity that came his way he was a one-woman-man who prized genuineness and thoughtful conversation above lipstick and high-heels. He was handsome alright, but inside he was beautiful. It didn't help that he was so modest about it, I'm sure his sweetness made the girls fall for him all the more.

"Nova, did you know that you were the last person my father shared his blood and bed with; his wishes were for you and me to bond. The memory of that night was so special, I did not want to taint it with any other."

"You mean, you haven't..."

"No I have not, " he whispered.

I traced his lip lightly with the tip of my finger it pouts slightly and I have such an urge to bite it, to kiss it. So I grabbed the back of his neck, growling in the kiss causing him to whimper in pleasure, running my hand through his hair. This feels is so strange; the sensation stretches throughout my whole body. It's overwhelming, yet makes me feel complete. It has no bound nor length nor depth; it's just absolute. It feels as though I'm in a dangerous fire, yet I'm completely safe at the same time. It feels as though someone's given me peace. It feels as though my heart is dancing around my chest; and a hole, I was never aware was there, has been filled. I feel so light like I'm on top of the world yet my heart is constricting and it feels as if there's no oxygen in my lungs. It's strange – frightening even – how you can go from someone being a complete stranger to then being completely infatuated with him and wondering how it ever was that you were able to live without him because you sure as hell couldn't imagine being without him now.

 

 

 


	6. Dream On Dream Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today.

 

His body stiffened, his face contorted and he growled in bliss as his orgasm released. Charlie gazed at the sexy woman underneath him and chuckled out loud. So gullible, he thought to himself, it only took a few compliments to get her into bed.

"Now get dressed and leave," Charlie grumbled as he pulled out of her and rolled over.

"What... Charlie..." she said in disbelief her voice hitched with her strong southern twang leaving no doubt, she was shocked. Amy Burley knew about Charlie's reputation; he'd been labeled a womanizer by dozens of women. But she thought things were different with them. They'd been flirting for weeks with each other, so she thought he really liked her. She thought their sensual encounter was more than just sex and bloodletting. Now she realizes she was wrong about everything.

He let out a mock sigh, "I know you heard me, so I will not say it again." rising from the bed and sliding on his jeans."Goodnight now," He was done with her and now he was ready to move on to more important things.

His words stung her like a hornet's attack and a cold chill traveled up her spine as she lifted the sheets off her nude slender body. She scooped up her little black dress, panties, and stilettos from the side of the bed. She peered at his almost translucent muscular back, thankful his cold, handsome glare was not facing her, she didn't want him to see the tears streaming from her eyes. She wanted to say something, anything, but she knew better. Charlie had a terrible temper and she didn't want to get fired, or worse... She shuddered with regret, quickly dressed and left the lower level of the vampire nightclub.

On a Monday night, Charlie found himself with the tedious task of cleaning out a storage space in The Dungeon as it is fondly and not so fondly called. The Dungeon has many rooms, most of them abandoned, accumulating clutter over the years. About a year ago most of the rooms had been cleaned and organized, all except for one.

Normally, Charlie would assign one of his many servants the cumbersome task of cleaning out a dusty old storage room, but unlike all the other rooms, this storage room held sentimental items. These were items that belonged to Godric. For 3 years the brothers bickered over whom would take possession of his most cherished items, but could never come to an agreement, so the objects remained...until the night Nova came back into their lives.

* * *

 

_**Two weeks earlier... The Dungeon** _

"You've never just snuggled before? Nova asked embracing the vampire tighter than she thought possible, still, it just wasn't enough.

"I have not," he answered back, kissing her forehead, "I could think of several other activities, I'd prefer to do with you."

Nova did not need to look at him to know he was smirking, she could hear the naughty grin in his voice. His comment was full of reminiscent innuendo.

"I bet you would, but we've already done that, and we will again for sure, but now, now we need to build a relationship."

"Whatever you wish lover." He whispered indifferently.

"Well don't you wish it too?" she asked, knowing the answer was not what she wanted to hear.

"I do not," he said, "time shall provide for us."

The confirmation caused Nova to sit up, as much as she could sit up in a coffin. She propped herself on the elbows letting them rest on the plush lining of the coffin, "Why not?" Tara asked bitterly.

"Have I upset you?" His gaze was seeking, his voice indicated concern, but she didn't take notice.

Her brow raised, "Well you're pretty much telling me that all I am to you is a good romp in the hay."

"If you were any other woman, that would be true." Using a single finger, he moved a fallen strand of hair from her forehead," Have you forgotten that I have not had a lover since you. You've been in my presence for several weeks, I have shown much restraint."

"No, I have not forgotten what you claimed, but I find it hard to believe." Nova had seen firsthand, Eric was constantly being hit on by women and men.

"I have no reason to be dishonest, and I realize I am irresistible to most humans, furthermore, I have no way to prove my innocence," he uttered coolly, a smirk played across his lip, "Perhaps a little of my blood will get you in the mood, it worked wonders the last time." he coaxed.

"Oh, hell no! The last time I drank your blood, I did things I had never done before...and those dreams," Nova clearly recalled all of the vivid dreams she had of the two vampires ravishing her body in ways she never thought possible. She also recalled a particular dream that was unlike the other dreams.

"Was it not the most passionate primal sex you've ever had?" He peered into her dark wandering eyes, and he hungered for her, knowing that she was thinking of him, he quickly became aroused.

"I really need to tell you about one particular dream, I have a feeling it was more than just a sex dream," she said firmly. "I think Godric was trying to tell me something important."

"I am listening," Eric replied stoically, his expression matching his tone.

"In the dream, Godric's voice is leading me from the bar to The Dungeon. I thought he wanted me to get in the coffin with him and I was about to, but as soon as I neared him he hissed at me, so I stopped dead in my tracks. He pointed to what I can only describe as a treasure chest, I noticed on his finger he donned Willa's purple ring, it was glowing like a beacon, shining beautifully, directly at..." She paused for a moment, searching for the right words. Eric's cerulean eyes peered at her unblinking, she had his full attention, after a moment, she took a deep breath and continued, "He told me to open the chest and provided me with instructions on how to access a hidden compartment inside. I do as I'm told and inside the compartment is lots of gold coins, an antique journal, and a very interesting necklace. He wants us to gather and read the journal"

Eric reached into his pocket and retrieved his cellular phone, quickly scrolling through pictures he showed her one, "Is this the chest you speak of?"

"Yes!" Nova's eyes lit up with revelation, the chest was positioned right next to the coffin she'd seen Godric in, "But what does it mean?"

"It means father provided you with his final wishes, he wanted you to speak to us on his behalf, you will be the one to end the feud and any questions left unanswered." The vampire peered at her, with a gentle finger he reorients her face so that he holds the gaze she didn't want to give him, stealing the passion from her eyes in a way that only magnifies the spark. There is no smile on their lips, only the hot intensity of his gaze that they both know is the start of the inferno to come. "Nova, you are truly special to me, please know, you have my loyalty and devotion."

"I like the sound of that," Tara purred, unable to contain herself anymore, Nova holds Eric's head in her hands and pulls him into a fiery and passionate kiss. Instantly, she is on top of him; on his back as he matches her body's form. Eric's hands venture over her curved body, exploring. They pull apart and open their eyes. They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Eric's full of wonder and love, Nova's full of curiosity and passion. No words are spoken but a story worthy of them is communicated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my heart is where it's always been  
> My head is somewhere in between  
> Give me one more chance  
> Let me be your lover tonight  
> Give me one last chance  
> And I'm gonna make you sing  
> Give me half a chance  
> To ride on the waves that you bring


	7. Even Better Than The Real Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the real thing  
> Even better than the real thing  
> Child...

 

 

Nova entered Necromance at 7 PM and began her shift on the cool Thursday night in November. She went about checking the inventory, taps and ice supply, making sure she had everything she needed to work her shift. The bar was empty, but that would not last long.

"How are we looking?" Pam asked making her way around the bar.

"We need a few things," Novak said, scanning over the bottom shelves, " no booze, just tonic water, ginger ale and club soda, we're looking good on everything else."

"Got it," Pam said writing on the inventory sheet, "so how does it feel..." she asked, still jotting on the paper.

Nova paused setting the glass she was drying down and leaned against the bar, "How does what feel?" She asked, certain her best friend was still prying into her new relationship with the vampire, although she was certain she told her mostly everything.

"How does it feel to be the envy of almost every woman who's ever laid eyes on Eric?"

Nova playfully rolled her eyes. "It feels like nothing. I don't care who envies me, all I care about is Eric."

"GAG!" Pam teased,"Still can't believe all that happened to you," Pam drawled with a confirmed smile," the kidnapping, how they rescued you and... the threesome..." Pam blushed and was about to say more when Nova threw a dishtowel at her. She caught it just before it landed on her face.

"Will you hush," Nova groused, "That's between you, me and the Viking brothers, capeesh!"

"Got it, I would never tell a soul." She held her hand up as if pledging allegiance.

"I wish I'd listen to you a years ago and applied for the job, " Nova addressed, " if it weren't for you, my bad temper and horrible job history, Eric and I would have never been reunited." She and her friend chuckled softly in total agreement.

"Has Eric shared with you how or why Godric died?"

Nova nodded, "He has, but that part I can't tell you about that yet; he swore me to secrecy. But I can tell you that I have an engagement to host once Chris is back in town."

"What," Pam huffed in disbelief, "you never keep anything from me, we've known each other since high school..." Pam was whining and Nova couldn't stand it, one of the things she loves most about Pam is her snarky attitude. She knew Pam wanted a spot in the Viking circle, she's been holding a flame for Chris for quite some time and the embers are still hot. Nova swore, she'd do her best to hook her beautiful friend up with the elusive vampire the first chance she got.

"I'll be able to share more with you once our meeting is over. " Nova placed a comforting hand on her best friend shoulder. "I'm sure that Eric doesn't expect me to keep this from you forever."

"Speak of the devil," Pam gasped, her cerulean eyes lit up with desire.

Nova knew before she turned around who had entered the room. Chris smiled at Pam and took a seat at the bar. Both ladies were momentarily speechless, Chris is rarely seen at the bar and if he is, the handsome man is often engaging in some sort of meeting with another vampire.

"Would you like a True Blood?" Pam asked, smiling coyly, she could feel her cheeks redden, her heartbeat accelerate, his intense gaze was the cause.

"The flight from Las Vegas was long, and I am quite famished, however, I don't drink True Blood." He watched her like she had the stars in her hands and soft petals at her feet.

Pam slowly sauntered over to him, her plump ruby lips pursed, "Well what are you in the mood for," she asked tilting her head to the side, Pam smiled, knowing full well that Chris was about to seduce her. Even before he touched she felt his hands and her lungs expanded with briny air. His voice had the lilt she knew so well - his words soft with the smile that already played on his face.

"I'm in the mood for something elegant and reserved, you've sat on the shelf like a fine wine and I've waited long enough..."

"Excuse us for a moment," Nova interrupted Chris as she dashed over, hooked Pam by the arm and pulled her off.

"What are you doing?" Pam shrilled once they were halfway down the hall.

"In here," Nova whispered and pushed the door to the unisex restroom open.

"Why in here and not the ladies room?" Pam grumbled becoming more annoyed and anxious at the same time.

"Eric said when he added the unisex restroom he made the walls vampire-sound proof, Chris' vampire ears won't hear what I am about to say."

"Well spit it out, so I can get back to flirting with that hot piece..."

Nova interrupted, "Chris is fishing for something, wish I knew what it was, I don't know, but I do know where he is going with the whole 'I'm famished' game." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Pam was crushed, she knew Nova was right and that made her angry at her. She was also angry at Chris because he had never shown this kind interest in her until now and to make matters worse, his interest may not be completely genuine. Still, she longed for his affection and for that, she felt foolish.

"We can beat his ass at his own game," Nova winked at her friend, she knew this whole situation was hurting her and she planned to change all of that. Chris is not a devious vampire like Charlie, but he opportunistic. He would not abuse Pam, but he is certainly would use her.

"How," Pam asked curiously,"what's the plan?"

"If he's out there when we return, that means he is desperate or he thinks we're stupid as hell."

"And if he's not out there?"

"He may have aborted his sneaky plan, but it might be temporary, so whatever you do, don't drink his blood," Nova said, trying her best to think fast.

"He could just glamor me for answers if he wanted too." Pam scratched her head, "What does he think I know."

"It's about the meeting, it has to be, he wants to have an advantage, but there is none to gain." Nova sighed, "I hope whatever Godric has left for them puts an end to all of this."

"Well, let's go and see if we still have a sneaky, sexy vampire at the bar," Pam said with confidence, inside was another matter, she was unsure how she would handle his advances and she was sure that any encounter with him would lead to her getting emotional hurt.

When the women returned to the bar, Christopher was gone. Pam let out a quaking sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness," she burred aloud, "I'm going to see if Hadley will cover for me tonight, I need some ice cream and a blanket.

Nova chuckled and began filling the trays with lemon, lime and orange wedges. Just as Pam unlocked her phone to send her friend a text she heard her voice. For a second, the tall blonde thought she was hearing things until she looked up.

"Hey sweet Peaches, I'm here to cover for ya."

"You are?" Pam asked he mouth pursed, slightly open and loose. "But I haven't even asked you yet."

"Not you Barbie, Peaches, that's my nickname for Nova." Hadley smiled warmly at both of them.

Now Nova's expression mirrored Pam's and both ladies stood, peering at their coworker, confusion displayed clearly on their faces.

"Cover me; Why?" Nova asked.

"Not sure, Eric called me about an hour ago and asked if I could come in." She grinned, "I have nothing else to do on a Thursday night, so why not."

"Of course, Chris is back, we'll have the meeting now," Nova exclaimed, she was excited, unknowing of what to expect.

"Meeting?" Hadley giggled, "Is that what they call hot dates with sexy vampires these days?"

"Pam, please stay," Nova pleaded, "I'll be able to tell you everything later."

"Fine," Pamela huffed, "at least now I don't have to worry about being used."

"You see Pam, I think I was wrong about that," Nova said, her phone vibrated, she glanced at the message from Eric and smiled. "I gotta go," she said and briskly walking away from her friend and towards the back of the building.

"You think you were wrong...?" Pam blurted out in numbing frustration while throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Just stay here, I'll be back soon." Nova's voice echoed across the vast building.

Hadley and Pam watched her walk to the crimson door labeled The Dungeon in awed curiosity.

"What is going on with Nova and the three vampires in The Dungeon." Hadley drawled in her deep southern twang, her smile so big it was comical. "I don't think little Peaches is enough woman for all those big vampires!"

"Zip it -Bubbles, that's how nasty rumors get started." Pam snapped, but it was all façade, she was curious too, but her curiosity was certainly not the same as Hadley's. She knew whatever Nova had going on with the vampires was important, important enough for Chris to return from his trip with a different attitude. Indeed, Pam was curious, she'd save the ice-cream and sulking for another night.

 

* * *

 

**The Dungeon**

She strode confidently downstairs and greeted her beau with a warm smile. Eric's expression remained indifferent, but the doe-eyed beauty knew better; the ancient vampire was elated by her presence. In the small dimly lit storage room, the four of them stood in close proximity to one another. Nova and Eric on one side of Godric's pearl white coffin and Chris and Charlie on the opposite side. Nova noted, that each vampire smelled incredible, but it was Eric who's scent she most adored.

"Good evening gentlemen," Nova spoke breaking the deafening silence.

"The entire room is cleared and only the items on the list found in the chest remain," Charlie said stoically. He was still unbelieving that the simple note left inside a box held any significance.

"What did you do with father's things?" Chris questioned, his tone full of concern.

"We decided, while you were away squandering your money in Vegas to donate the antiques to Willa's Coven." Charlie let his eyes roll while pursuing his lips, making his distaste for his brother's lifestyle transparent.

"I choose to have a marvelous time with my earnings, I shall never be a miser like you." Chris snapped back earnestly, "I could care less about your approval."

"Chris, " Eric chimed in, he often found himself in this situation, mediating and he had long since grown tired of it. "Willa's Coven is facing some finical hardships and father's items may be of some aid to them."

Chris nodded his head in acknowledgment, he was indifferent to helping a Coven of witches, but if that was what Godric wanted to do with his valuables, so be it. Charlie felt the same way, but unlike Chris, he owned dozens of valuable paintings, and other antiquities, "What is the reason behind all of this?" Chris asked.

"According to Nova, father wanted the majority of his valuables donated to Willa's Coven. The remaining shall be gifted to us, for a specific reason. Only Nova knows who shall receive which items. She also has another surprise for us." He said, peering tenderly at his lover; he received the same look back from her.

"I fucking hate surprises; speak woman or else..." Charlie snapped bitterly while glaring menacingly at Nova. He looked as if at any moment, he would leap over the coffin and attack the petite woman.

Nova let out an involuntary gasp in shock, she knew Charlie had a propensity for violence but she couldn't believe his savagery.

"You fucking respect my lover or..." Eric growled, livid at his brother's behavior.

"Or what, or what..." Charlie taunted, still peering disdainfully at Nova. "This is not child's play human." He hissed at her through clenched teeth. "Your dreams mean nothing, you think you have us under your spell using the guise that this is our fathers will. I've killed for lesser infractions!"

Eric let out a deep guttural growl and his fangs emerged, causing the sexy bartender to take a step back in disarm. "You fool!" Eric hissed at Charles, "Nova has proven herself, by telling us things only our father would know." Eric was ready to protect Nova from Charlie unrestrained temper, even if it meant incapacitating him for the night; he has done it before and would do it again.

Despite Nova natural instincts to cry, scream and run, she did the opposite. She stood her ground as she always has in any situation. It just isn't in her nature to back down, especially when it comes to something so important to her.

"I AM TELLING THE TRUTH! I HAVE NOTHING TO GAIN BY LYING... SO PLEASE CHILL THE FUCK OUT AND LISTEN TO ME!" Nova screamed out, her heart beating out of control and her pulse racing.

 


	8. My Last Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Value your words. Each one may be the last.

  

 

Her legs felt like coiled springs ready to snap, she wanted so desperately to be anywhere but there. She wanted to just close her eyes and open them somewhere bright, safe and not that place. But she was there, where fear and panic had replaced the blood in her veins. It was pumping through her, making every nerve twitch and burn like ice on hot skin. Still, she stood, peering brazenly at Charlie. There was no doubt, she was very frightened, but she was not going to back down. She was going to see this through.

 

For several moments, Charlie leered menacingly at her, his enraged glare had shifted into his emotionless expression and his fangs retracted. Nova’s bold reply had the cooled the vicious vampire and she hoped that the short-tempered man would allow her to complete her task.

"Get on with it," He sighed. The sigh that came was a signal, not of his resolve leaving but of the level his tension had reached. He was more like an old-fashioned kettle - still full even when some steam forced its way out.

 

Survivals instinct told Nova the impending danger had vanished in response the beautiful barmaid let out a tender sigh of relief. "Don't mind if I do." She said between shaking breaths, then turned to Eric. "May I have Willa's ring?" Nova asked.

 

With no hesitation, Eric reached into his pocket, "Thank you," Nova murmured softly as he took her hand in his and gently slid the ring on her finger. His blue eyes caught hers and burned with an emotion that consumed her completely. "This will help me find what Godric wants us all to see." Her breath hitched again.

 

The dimly lit room took on an ominous glow as the violet ring illuminated. Willa's enchanted ring is a beacon for the soul, it's purpose, to guide. The clear sound of something heavy echoed across the room and for the first time Charlie's cold expressionless face lit up with amazement as he turned into a blur, speeding across the room to where the noise had originated.

 

Charlie returned to the group with the old oak chest firmly in his hand.

 

"The chest is empty," Chris said appraising the article, his voice was fastened with confusion and his expression matched his tone. "It's a relic our father had collected on his journey's, a decorative piece, nothing more."

 

"I believe there is more," Nova said opening the chest while it was still in Charlie's hands. She reached into the opening with the ring clad finger, palming the base of the box until she felt it slightly give. With a slight push, the base popped up revealing the hidden items inside. A large black envelope sealed in an old world, red wax was strategically placed on top of dozens of ancient gold coins. The gold coins feature a crouching lion on the obverse, and three incuse punches on the reverse. The lion, cleverly configured with its head reverted and tail curled over its haunch to neatly fit within the rectangular frame, is a masterpiece of Archaic Greek art. The vigor and ferocity of the beast are beautifully conveyed by its snarling countenance and an erect mane. In the mist of all the gold, there was also a black velvet jewelry box Chris opened the box and revealed, four identical, gold necklaces; the medallions are made of thick glass and shaped like a large fang; the glass medallion containers are filled with blood.

 

Eric lifted the small plank of wood removing it completely from the chest, "Nova, will you do the honors of opening our father's letter and reading it to us." Eric smiled brightly, causing Nova to beam back at him, a secret buzz shot excitement through her at the notion.

 

"I will certainly do the honors," Nova maneuvered her thumb under the red wax seal and tore through the lid and the paper. She pulled out the letter, nodded, cleared her throat and began…

 

_My beloved...Erik, Kris, Charles,_ _I discovered a new era on the battlefield in the North. Three beautiful, brave and very foolish warriors at the brink of death. True warriors, surrounded by chaos and destruction, humans who had become a product of savagery, conquest, and disregard. Although you were human, your humanity had been lost..._

_I cast no judgment, for I was no different. Back then, violence, brutality was rooted in my soul, as a slave from Gaul, vengeance had been embedded in me and the bloodlust had carried over when I became the progeny of the Roman Emperor._

_Still, I am most proud of most of the things I've taught you. The days spent in the woods, exploring, teaching each other, we learned to fight from play. I observed like a cat watches her kittens as you played._

_No words can describe the splined beauty of my progenies._

_Erik, my exquisiteness, with the forever young ocean blue eyes. From them comes an intensity, an honesty, a gentleness._

_Christopher, my rock with the heart of a lion an_ _d the soul of an angel._

_Charles, my muse, you are pure, yet in your gaze bare warning of the mischief beneath._

_I am indeed a proud Sire._ _There are some regrets and with the stark realization of my_ _grave mistakes, after centuries of living unevolved, my beliefs changed. The change came as a surprise to me, the cause a chance encounter. The meeting of Willa Burrell. She too had transformed, as she was once a vampire-hunter. She'd killed many vampires for various reasons, alas, none out of self-preservation. She held a strong hatred of our kind. She was like me, consumed, blinded by vengeance._ _It was only a matter of time before she was captured, and captured she was._

 _A very savvy acquaintance, who I shall not name, hunted the hunter. He did it for sport, for pleasure, not for justice. He decided not to relinquish her to the Vampire Justice Council, instead, he asked me for a proper place to carry out his deed. Foolishly, I obliged. He tortured and raped Willa for several days, by weeks end she was starved and on the verge of death. I stood idle during the attack until she uttered three words to her attacker._

_"I forgive you."_

_My dead heart searched for the meaning of that simple notion- forgiveness and I could not find it. From then on, Willa and I both sought to reclaim our long-lost humanity._

_As you know saving and protecting Willa came at a substantial price, so we made a pact, if we were ever discovered, we would destroy each other._

_It was only a short time on my long-lost journey back to humanity before my time to meet the sun had arrived._

_Willa asked me if I had encountered a human who could fill her shoes and continue with the task of leading my beloved progenies back to humanity. Although I had met many humans who were deserving, none were more so than Nova. Her resilience in the face of death will be needed in this uphill battle._

_When the night finally arrived, I made preparations. First, I loaded the hidden compartment of the chest. I placed Willa's ring in Erik's cupboard, knowing it would be soon discovered and it would trigger a longing in Eric's heart and he would reunite with Nova._ _As I am sure you've deducted, the ring is for Nova, as I have chosen her to be Willa's successor. She will teach humans and vampires how to coexist. And you my child, will be at her side._

_The XXIV gold medallions are to be divided equally between Kris and Charles. My beloved progenies, do what you will with the valuable currency, I only ask that you resign the business to Erik in exchange. In doing so, I believe you will find the value in humanity. You must surround yourself with humans who are not seeking the affections of vampires in order to find the true meaning of friendship._

_Lastly, the necklaces are to be passed out by Erik. Please, only a small sip of my ancient blood as it is infused with a powerful spell; you shall feel a most profound effect, I shall become a part of you and so your journey will begin._

_By following my last wishes and performing this ritual my legacy shall remain, we shall become a formidable clan, not even death can separate us. I want nothing more than to have my progenies evolve and become more than just a vampire; my beloved Erik, Kristopher, Charles…_

_There are a thousand years of faith and friendship between us and that shall never end._

_Godrik_

 

Nova took a deep satisfied breath and peered at Eric, his eyes were rimmed with tears, she tenderly smiled at him. The handsome man removed the four necklaces from the velvet-lined box and placed the first one around Nova's neck and then his own.

 

He handed Chris his necklace and peered at Charlie, "Please put the box down Charles." Eric grumbled, preparing for another tiff with his brother.

 

As if waking from a trace, the blonde vampire set the chest down, took the neckless from his brother's grip and quickly put in on.

 

Eric smiled at Charlie and Charlie smiled back.

 

Now they were all smiling at each other.

 

 

  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me one more chance  
> And you'll be satisfied  
> Give me two more chances  
> You won't be denied
> 
> Well my heart is where it's always been  
> My head is somewhere in between  
> Give me one more chance  
> Let me be your lover tonight  
> Give me one last chance  
> And I'm gonna make you sing  
> Give me half a chance  
> To ride on the waves that you bring
> 
> You're honey child to a swarm of bees  
> Gonna blow right through you like a breeze  
> Give me one last dance  
> We'll slide down the surface of things


End file.
